


Bashful

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse, Neville is such a cute dork omg, not rly underage but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: It was Neville who confessed to Victoire, you see. She loved to see his brave little lion heart.





	Bashful

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Aiiimy. Happy Christmas '10, luv! Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: The lyrics (the whole lines of bold and italics) used are from Meg and Dia's "Don't Be Careful."

**·** _**Don't be careful with me** _ **·**

You took my hand

as though it were a delicate, b/r/e/a/k/a/b/l/e

SugarQuill

& you patted away the dirt

(haha, there wasn't any dirt until your worked hands

covered mine)

A healthy blush

d*u*s*t*e*d

my cheeks

&, for once, I was glad that my hair

was a _softer_ red, so it didn't

horribly **clash** with my flush

Your brown eyes met mine and—

you

h

a

l

t

e

d

.

**·** _**I'm not so delicate** _ **·**

Why the

falter?

Aren't you

SURE

of your feelings?

_ Forget _

all outside **o-p-i-n-i-o-n-s**

(^minor details^)

I *sighed*

& let you walk me back up

to the castle

Dirt **&** sun

will only damage a

fair f~l~o~w~e~r

(ah, the only flower is my _mother_ )

**·** _**I gave you my heart** _ **·**

Remember

when I

bItChEd

about Lily **& &**Teddy to you,

on that ever-so-lonely

winter's day?

It **wasn't** that

I had to talk about [him]

It was that I

_had_

to see

Y_O_U

I don't think you ever understood

that _**you'd**_ been my

R.O.C.K.

for a l·o·n·g while

before there'd no longer been a

Teddy **& &**me

**·** _**I know the chance I'm taking** _ **·**

I _know_

I know your

—past—

—hurt—

—pain—

—burdened **s o u l** —

(how else would we find each other?)

I know she hurt you

I know you'd only found friendship with me before

I know you'll probably never m-a-r-r-y again (er, hope it's not the case…)

SURPRISE!

I'm a rare, _smart_ Ravenclaw

***snicker***

Neville, when will you learn

that I

_k;n;o;w_ what I'm doing?

**·** _**Don't hesitate in love** _ **·**

I once heard…

from a redheaded aunt of mine…

that you

_D_

_O_

_U_

_B_

_T_

yourself

Oh, luv, she needn't have told me

And sure as I walk these stones in this vestibule,

I'm sure you dawdled and dragged your feet

wanting to _**escape(!)**_

a castle full of people

who… _didn't_ hate you

(dislike is just a form of jealousy)

You lived here,

not really l…i…v…i…n…g at all

Not really knowing…

that plenty of people loved you

**&** still  DO

(and…

_more_

love you still yet)

**·** _**It can leave your soul undone** _ **·**

M-e-m-o-r-i-e-s

I know you have them…

_**them**_ …

_she_ was your only  One

Never

Saw

Another

(and you didn't **bother** to look)

But it's why…it's why I'm by your side

T:R:U:S:T!

me

You'll _never_ be hurt again

Just listen to my

**p*l*e*a**

Don't—Don't

come

a–p–a–r–t

because love left you

_sCaRrEd_

once-upon-a-time

**·** _**You can't stick your toes in the water** _ **·**

I won't stick around here

as you dawdle

You're the Head of the

**BRAVE**

not the guide of the

Huffs

(hmm, don't mesh with Huffs…

**foreboding** , much?)

Once, you found the _courage_

to pick up a

s-w-o-r-d

**&** help bring our side

one. step. _closer_.

to the END **!**

of a **—war—**

Now, pick up your _manly parts_

& t_e_l_l me

what I already know…

what I'm

_y·e·a·r·n·i·n·g_

to hear

**·** _**You gotta jump and finally go underwater** _ **·**

Well, all right then.

I…need to eat lunch now…

It's fine—I had to learn rejection at _some_ point, **no**?

Don't bother dragging me off to the side, Neville

And don't **shush** me—!

"I…I can't listen to naysayers & think about expectations

a.n.y.m.o.r.e —

Victoire Weasley, **I~** _ **l*o*v*e**_ **~y_o_u** "

**Author's Note:**

> XD Five pages! Five pages of pure Vicnev goodness! I love 'em…and now we have the "confession"! So sweet, rather melodramatic, but amazing nonetheless. Obviously, Vic wouldn't have turned him down after that.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki XDDD
> 
> 2017 note: Prolly set sometime during Vic's final yr. ;] Neville, brave bloke, admits to his feelings at last. XD It's funny, tho. This piece is from 2010, and I do think I'd write them a bit differently these days…but not by that much. :3


End file.
